Screw Carly
by judeandconnorforever
Summary: Basicly Griffin walks in on Freddie and they fall in love


Freddie knew he had been gay ever since he had seen his first dick in the school locker room at 12 years old. Since then he had jacked to countless men. Form the jocks at his school to random guys he had seen on the street, but Carly's current boyfriend topped them all. Freddie spent hours at night in his bed jacking slowly and sticking his middle finger up his ass, slowly at first to a speed where he was completly sweaty and panting. He also had a talent that many men wished they had. He could give himself a blow job! In the shower, Freddie would close his eyes and bend over to suck his 7in hard cock imagining that it was Griffin's. How he wished Griffin was there in the shower with him. His perfect pecs, abs, and dick glistening in the hot steam made Freddie hard to just think about it for a second.  
It was the first Friday in December, and Freddie had to go over to Carly's appartment to install something for the show. When he walked in he saw Griffin with his shirt off. "AWWWW! Why is he here? And why doesent he have a shirt on?" he moaned. He turned around to hide the growing bulge in his jeans  
"Cuz he crashed his brothers motorcycle." Carly said coming out of the kitchen. "SPENCER!"  
"YEAH?!" he yelled from the bathroom.  
"Where is the boo-boo spray?"  
"The what?"  
"That spray for boo-boos!"  
"Oh, check the cabinet."  
"Ok. Thanks!" She walked over to the kitchen, opened a cabinet, and pulled out a clear first-aid kit. She pulled out aloe vera, or boo-boo spreay, and walked over to Griffin. Freddie made his was over to the computer and sat down. He was fully hard.  
"Wait is this gonna- OWWWW AHHHHHH! THAT BURNS!" Griffin screamed in pain.  
"Haha!" Freddie laughed, "I think he needs more boo-boo spray!"  
"Oh stop," Carly replied "your just jealous of his mucles."  
"Yeah. Sure thats it." Freddie said sarcasticly. Then Griffin whispered,  
"Im just gonna-" he started, but he plopped down on the couch- face first, moaning in agony. Freddie walked over to the stairs and went up to the studio.  
After installing what he needed to, he went over and sat down on one of the bean-bags. The picture of Griffin with out his shirt on still stuck in his mind. The perfectly toned pecs, abs, and biceps. He turned on the camera that was in the living room and saw Carly and Griffin making out. He rolled his eyes. Then Spencer walked passed them obnoxiously yelling out,  
"Im going to the Art Convention! Be back in like 5 hours! Better not find you like this!" That made them stop. 'Few! Thanks Spence!' Freddie thought. Then he turned the bean bag around to face the door, unzipped his pants and and started sucking.  
5 minutes later Carly got a text from Sam telling her to meet her at the Groovy Smoothy right away. She texted back saying she would and told Griffin that she trusted him now and that he could stay here as long as he didn't break anything. Then she left.  
Freddie hadent notice that Carly had left or that Griffin was heading up the to the studio. Freddie was ready to cum when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Griffin with a confused, yet amazed look on his face.  
"Oh shit! Look Griffin, I can explai-"  
"No you dont have to," he interupted, "You can do that? Thats fucking amazing! Ive always wanted to learn how to do that! Can you teach me?"  
"Teach you? Why should I? You took the girl I love!" He lied. He never like Carly, it was just a cover up. He actually thought she was a bitch. He still asks himself why hes still friends with her.  
"No, man Carly's great n' all, but she would never give me some. Shes not like that. And seriously, give up you dont have a chance."  
"I guess your right," Freddie sighed "Besides, its a high school relationship. They always end."  
"True... So will ya teach me?"  
"Sure. I guess"  
"Awsome!" Then he sat down on the bean-bag next to Freddie's.  
"Ok, what you need to know is that its all in the stomach, back and-"  
"Stop! Stop right there. Did you say back?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Well I really wreaked my back when I crashed my bro's bike."  
"But you did not let me get to the last thing thats affected. Your dick size."  
"I still don't think its enough."  
"Awwww does big bad-boy Griffin have a tiny penis?" Freddie mocked him in a baby voice.  
"Shut the fuck up man! Mines the Loch Ness Monster compared to yours."  
"Really? Prove it!" Freddie said. His whole body filling with ecstacy.  
"Alright, but dont say I didn't warn you!" With that he un-zipped his jeans and pulled out his massive 10 incher through his boxers. Freddie almost fained from ecstacy. It was the most beautiul thing he had ever seen. A perfect cut 10 inch penis with a small busch of pubic hair that extended to his balls that were a perfect oval shape.  
"WOW!" Freddie exclaimed "I stand corrected! Thats impressive!"  
"See I told ya," Griffin replied  
"Shut up. I dought it enough though."  
"You really think so?" he asked.  
"Well you can try. Just bend over like I do. Ive had a really fexible back my entire life." Then, Freddie bent over all the way to suck his dick. Griffin tryed to too, but he only got half way to his dick when he let out a sharp wince from his back pain.  
"Cant do it can you?"  
"Naw man. The pain is bitchin'! It fucking suckes too! I havent gotten my dick sucked in months! God Im so fucking despeate! Ill have anyone suck my dick... ANYONE!" Freddie just looked up without stopping.  
"I said, ANYONE!" Freddie still did not budge. Griffin rolled his eyes, grabbed the back of Freddies neck, pulled him up, and said again, "ANYONE"  
Freddie knew what Griffin wanted. It took a second for the idea to hit him. 'Griffin wants me to suck his dick.' When hit came to him Freddie lunged forward plunging his tounge down Griffin's trought. Griffin returned his attck and they had a all-out tounge war. This went on for 10 minutes untill Freddie moved down and started licking Griffin's neck. Then he ripped off his clothes, revealing his pecs and abs. He kept licking his chest and nipples untill the were rock hard. Then Freddie moved on down to his six-pack, and fianly to his sweet, suckulet, dick. Right before Freddie out it in his mouth, Griffin stopped him.  
"Freddie are you gay?"  
"Yeah I am." He replied. Then Griffin smiled, bent down, gave Freddie a passionate kiss, and said  
"Perfect." Then Freddie started sucking. He took in the whole 10 inches at once! Thats how much he wanted it.  
"Holy shit oh God! That feels so good!" Griffin said "Faster, faster you cock whore!" And that Freddie did pumping it all 3 times a second all if the thickness and leanth. It had to be at least an inch and a half thick!  
"Damn how the hell did you become such a good cock sucker?" Freddie stopped and looked up. "Aw wait, never mind" he laughed and Freddie kept sucking. He licked it, pumped it and swallowed it. He lifted it and t-bagged him.  
"Shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT! He yelled his voice going up 3 octaves. Freddie knew that was the signal to stop. Griffin was panting hard, but he calmed down in a few seconds.  
"W-Why did you stop?" He said still paning  
"I knew you were about to cum. I want to save that for some place else."  
"Oh yeah! Ive been looking forward to this!" And he went over to the 2 steps in the middle of the room and laied down on the top one. Freddie took off the rest of his clothes and went over to him. He turned around and bent over revealing his tight virgin ass.  
"I take it your a virgin?" Griffin asked  
"Its that obvious?"  
"Yeah, but I think we can change that right now."  
"I like that plan, but please be gentle at first."  
"Ill try but no promises." Then Freddie climbed over Griffin and gave him a kiss while he positions his dick to Freddies tight ass and stuck it in. It took a while for Freddie to get used to the pain and ecstacy. After a minute it was all in and Freddie told Griffin that he was ready to go fast and they were off. Griffin was doing all of the work. Freddie was doing all of the screaming. Griffin could only think to himself, 'Damn! This is the best Ive had in a year at least.'  
"AHHHHHHHHH! OH SHIT! Its so big! So FU-CKING BIG! OH!" 5 seconds later the pain went away and the ecstacy and pleasure took over. Then the sweat began to run, making everything glisten, and providing lube for Griffin's dick. Griffin was sweating more. Freddie could tell he was trying so hard to hold his cum in. Griffin just kept pumping, faster, faster, and faster. Holding Freddie by his thighs to keep him from losingcontrol. "Griffin, AH! I want your cum! AHHH! NOW! I want your cum now!"  
"Ok Im gonna- AHHHHH! YES!" Freddie then felt a hot and sticky sensation enter his body and ooze down his ass. Griffin was slowing down untill his dick fell out of Freddies ass.  
They stared at each other for 30 seconds, then Freddie got up, tuned around and bent down to lick up all of the cum that was on Griffin's dick. Griffin did the same to Freddies ass. Once all of the cum was gone, Griffin and Freddie got up and sat down on a bean-bag and spent 10 minutes kissing untill Griffin got a text from Carly that told him to stay at her house for the night because the snow storm had closed all of the roads and nither her or Spencer could make it home.  
"Snow storm? What snow storm?" Griffin asked. Freddie got up and looked out the window.  
"HOLY SHIT!" He gasped  
"What?"  
"Dude you gotta see this!" Griffin got up and looked out the window in astonishment  
"Where the hell did this come from? That must be at least 30 inches of snow!"  
"Theres no way you can get home now!"  
"Well... Carly did say I could spend the night."  
"And my moms at a parenting convention in Fresno. I guess im spending the night her too!"  
"This is gonna be FUN!" they both said in unison.

Freddie knew he had been gay ever since he had seen his first dick in the school locker room at 12 years old. Since then he had jacked to countless men. Form the jocks at his school to random guys he had seen on the street, but Carly's current boyfriend topped them all. Freddie spent hours at night in his bed jacking slowly and sticking his middle finger up his ass, slowly at first to a speed where he was completly sweaty and panting. He also had a talent that many men wished they had. He could give himself a blow job! In the shower, Freddie would close his eyes and bend over to suck his 7in hard cock imagining that it was Griffin's. How he wished Griffin was there in the shower with him. His perfect pecs, abs, and dick glistening in the hot steam made Freddie hard to just think about it for a second.  
It was the first Friday in December, and Freddie had to go over to Carly's appartment to install something for the show. When he walked in he saw Griffin with his shirt off. "AWWWW! Why is he here? And why doesent he have a shirt on?" he moaned. He turned around to hide the growing bulge in his jeans  
"Cuz he crashed his brothers motorcycle." Carly said coming out of the kitchen. "SPENCER!"  
"YEAH?!" he yelled from the bathroom.  
"Where is the boo-boo spray?"  
"The what?"  
"That spray for boo-boos!"  
"Oh, check the cabinet."  
"Ok. Thanks!" She walked over to the kitchen, opened a cabinet, and pulled out a clear first-aid kit. She pulled out aloe vera, or boo-boo spreay, and walked over to Griffin. Freddie made his was over to the computer and sat down. He was fully hard.  
"Wait is this gonna- OWWWW AHHHHHH! THAT BURNS!" Griffin screamed in pain.  
"Haha!" Freddie laughed, "I think he needs more boo-boo spray!"  
"Oh stop," Carly replied "your just jealous of his mucles."  
"Yeah. Sure thats it." Freddie said sarcasticly. Then Griffin whispered,  
"Im just gonna-" he started, but he plopped down on the couch- face first, moaning in agony. Freddie walked over to the stairs and went up to the studio.  
After installing what he needed to, he went over and sat down on one of the bean-bags. The picture of Griffin with out his shirt on still stuck in his mind. The perfectly toned pecs, abs, and biceps. He turned on the camera that was in the living room and saw Carly and Griffin making out. He rolled his eyes. Then Spencer walked passed them obnoxiously yelling out,  
"Im going to the Art Convention! Be back in like 5 hours! Better not find you like this!" That made them stop. 'Few! Thanks Spence!' Freddie thought. Then he turned the bean bag around to face the door, unzipped his pants and and started sucking.  
5 minutes later Carly got a text from Sam telling her to meet her at the Groovy Smoothy right away. She texted back saying she would and told Griffin that she trusted him now and that he could stay here as long as he didn't break anything. Then she left.  
Freddie hadent notice that Carly had left or that Griffin was heading up the to the studio. Freddie was ready to cum when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Griffin with a confused, yet amazed look on his face.  
"Oh shit! Look Griffin, I can explai-"  
"No you dont have to," he interupted, "You can do that? Thats fucking amazing! Ive always wanted to learn how to do that! Can you teach me?"  
"Teach you? Why should I? You took the girl I love!" He lied. He never like Carly, it was just a cover up. He actually thought she was a bitch. He still asks himself why hes still friends with her.  
"No, man Carly's great n' all, but she would never give me some. Shes not like that. And seriously, give up you dont have a chance."  
"I guess your right," Freddie sighed "Besides, its a high school relationship. They always end."  
"True... So will ya teach me?"  
"Sure. I guess"  
"Awsome!" Then he sat down on the bean-bag next to Freddie's.  
"Ok, what you need to know is that its all in the stomach, back and-"  
"Stop! Stop right there. Did you say back?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Well I really wreaked my back when I crashed my bro's bike."  
"But you did not let me get to the last thing thats affected. Your dick size."  
"I still don't think its enough."  
"Awwww does big bad-boy Griffin have a tiny penis?" Freddie mocked him in a baby voice.  
"Shut the fuck up man! Mines the Loch Ness Monster compared to yours."  
"Really? Prove it!" Freddie said. His whole body filling with ecstacy.  
"Alright, but dont say I didn't warn you!" With that he un-zipped his jeans and pulled out his massive 10 incher through his boxers. Freddie almost fained from ecstacy. It was the most beautiul thing he had ever seen. A perfect cut 10 inch penis with a small busch of pubic hair that extended to his balls that were a perfect oval shape.  
"WOW!" Freddie exclaimed "I stand corrected! Thats impressive!"  
"See I told ya," Griffin replied  
"Shut up. I dought it enough though."  
"You really think so?" he asked.  
"Well you can try. Just bend over like I do. Ive had a really fexible back my entire life." Then, Freddie bent over all the way to suck his dick. Griffin tryed to too, but he only got half way to his dick when he let out a sharp wince from his back pain.  
"Cant do it can you?"  
"Naw man. The pain is bitchin'! It fucking suckes too! I havent gotten my dick sucked in months! God Im so fucking despeate! Ill have anyone suck my dick... ANYONE!" Freddie just looked up without stopping.  
"I said, ANYONE!" Freddie still did not budge. Griffin rolled his eyes, grabbed the back of Freddies neck, pulled him up, and said again, "ANYONE"  
Freddie knew what Griffin wanted. It took a second for the idea to hit him. 'Griffin wants me to suck his dick.' When hit came to him Freddie lunged forward plunging his tounge down Griffin's trought. Griffin returned his attck and they had a all-out tounge war. This went on for 10 minutes untill Freddie moved down and started licking Griffin's neck. Then he ripped off his clothes, revealing his pecs and abs. He kept licking his chest and nipples untill the were rock hard. Then Freddie moved on down to his six-pack, and fianly to his sweet, suckulet, dick. Right before Freddie out it in his mouth, Griffin stopped him.  
"Freddie are you gay?"  
"Yeah I am." He replied. Then Griffin smiled, bent down, gave Freddie a passionate kiss, and said  
"Perfect." Then Freddie started sucking. He took in the whole 10 inches at once! Thats how much he wanted it.  
"Holy shit oh God! That feels so good!" Griffin said "Faster, faster you cock whore!" And that Freddie did pumping it all 3 times a second all if the thickness and leanth. It had to be at least an inch and a half thick!  
"Damn how the hell did you become such a good cock sucker?" Freddie stopped and looked up. "Aw wait, never mind" he laughed and Freddie kept sucking. He licked it, pumped it and swallowed it. He lifted it and t-bagged him.  
"Shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT! He yelled his voice going up 3 octaves. Freddie knew that was the signal to stop. Griffin was panting hard, but he calmed down in a few seconds.  
"W-Why did you stop?" He said still paning  
"I knew you were about to cum. I want to save that for some place else."  
"Oh yeah! Ive been looking forward to this!" And he went over to the 2 steps in the middle of the room and laied down on the top one. Freddie took off the rest of his clothes and went over to him. He turned around and bent over revealing his tight virgin ass.  
"I take it your a virgin?" Griffin asked  
"Its that obvious?"  
"Yeah, but I think we can change that right now."  
"I like that plan, but please be gentle at first."  
"Ill try but no promises." Then Freddie climbed over Griffin and gave him a kiss while he positions his dick to Freddies tight ass and stuck it in. It took a while for Freddie to get used to the pain and ecstacy. After a minute it was all in and Freddie told Griffin that he was ready to go fast and they were off. Griffin was doing all of the work. Freddie was doing all of the screaming. Griffin could only think to himself, 'Damn! This is the best Ive had in a year at least.'  
"AHHHHHHHHH! OH SHIT! Its so big! So FU-CKING BIG! OH!" 5 seconds later the pain went away and the ecstacy and pleasure took over. Then the sweat began to run, making everything glisten, and providing lube for Griffin's dick. Griffin was sweating more. Freddie could tell he was trying so hard to hold his cum in. Griffin just kept pumping, faster, faster, and faster. Holding Freddie by his thighs to keep him from losingcontrol. "Griffin, AH! I want your cum! AHHH! NOW! I want your cum now!"  
"Ok Im gonna- AHHHHH! YES!" Freddie then felt a hot and sticky sensation enter his body and ooze down his ass. Griffin was slowing down untill his dick fell out of Freddies ass.  
They stared at each other for 30 seconds, then Freddie got up, tuned around and bent down to lick up all of the cum that was on Griffin's dick. Griffin did the same to Freddies ass. Once all of the cum was gone, Griffin and Freddie got up and sat down on a bean-bag and spent 10 minutes kissing untill Griffin got a text from Carly that told him to stay at her house for the night because the snow storm had closed all of the roads and nither her or Spencer could make it home.  
"Snow storm? What snow storm?" Griffin asked. Freddie got up and looked out the window.  
"HOLY SHIT!" He gasped  
"What?"  
"Dude you gotta see this!" Griffin got up and looked out the window in astonishment  
"Where the hell did this come from? That must be at least 30 inches of snow!"  
"Theres no way you can get home now!"  
"Well... Carly did say I could spend the night."  
"And my moms at a parenting convention in Fresno. I guess im spending the night her too!"  
"This is gonna be FUN!" they both said in unison.

Freddie was the one who got up first. He got out, grabbed a towel and washed off. Griffin got out right after him. He found Freddie in his closet putting on new clothes.  
"Hey can I borrow something?" Griffin asked  
"Sure," Freddie answered "here, try this." Freddie handed Griffin a green polo that was 2 sizes smaller than Freddie. He also gave Griffin the tightest pare of jeans he had. Griffin put them on and said,  
"Dude, these are too small"  
"Oh I know." Freddie replied walking past Griffin, smacking his ass. Griffin chuckled and ran after Freddie. He tackled him on the ground and they both started laughing. The laughter died down after a few seconds and Freddie found himself looking into Griffin's eyes. They were an endless casam of brown, enough to stop a lion from charging. Freddie found himself in another world in Griffins eyes, but he snapped out of it when there was a knock at the door. Freddie got up and answerd,  
"Hello?"  
"Just checking if everyones ok, BLAH!"  
It was the building door man, Lubert. He had the largest, most hideous wart on his face. Freddie always got turned-off when he saw it. He would walk in the building after school, horneier than ever, and Lubert would greet him with a grunt. Freddie lost his hard-on all the way up to his apartment.  
"Yeah Lube, everyones fines." Freddie mutterd  
"Ok good, and could you do me a favor? Tell your mom I said hi-"  
"NO!" Freddie yelled and slammed the door in his face. He heard Lubert mumble under his breath and walk away.  
"What was that all about?" Griffin asked Freddie as he was walking back.  
"Just the door man asking if every ones fine."  
"Oh yes you are," Griffin whisperd and he wrapped Freddie in his arms. Freddie hugged Griffin back and rested his head on his shoulder. Griffin was about 3 inches higher than Freddie. The cuddled for about 5 minutes when Freddie asked,  
"Griffin?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Im more than just your cum bucket right?"  
"Of course!" Griffin exclamed and then he leaned in for a kiss, but this was no ordinary kiss. Both Freddie and Griffin felt a real connection in this one. Half-a-second after their lips met a fuse blew making the entire apartment go dark.  
"Woah!" Griffin remarked "I think we blew a fuse"  
"Yeah we did, do you know how to replace one?"  
"Yeah, one sec."  
About 15 minutes later, Griffin said he was done and he told Freddie to turn the lights on. He did but they did not turn on.  
"What the hell!? I know I replaced it right."  
"Wait one second," Freddie went out into the hall to run into pitch-black darkness.  
"Oh damn it! The storm knocked the power out!" Then he started panicing. He slammed the door and started muttering,  
"Oh god, were gonna die, were gonna die, were stuck in darkness for 5 days, were gonna die!"  
Griffin got up and followed Freddie's voice. Once he found him he grabbed him by his shoulders.  
"Freddie calm down, calm down!" He was still muttering "FREDDIE!" Griffin yelled. Freddie looked up to see Griffin's eyes, glittering from the light from the moon outside. Freddie then got a sense of closier and protection. "Dont worry, im here."  
At that moment, both Griffin and Freddie realised that they meant somthing to one another. Then they both slowly leaned, and kissed. Freddie started rubbing Griffins thighes, moving up and down, from his back to his ass. It was pure ecstacy and love, but another knock at the door broke it.  
"Damn..." Griffin said as Freddie went to go open the door. It was Lubert again.  
"The building saftey group requires me to give these to you." He handed Freddie 2 flashlights and a packet of batteries.  
"And seriously, tell your mom-" but Freddie slamed the door before he could finish his sentence. He heard Lubert scream in a very high pitched voice and stomp away. Freddie just rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. He put batteries in the flashlights and turned them on. He realized Griffin wasent there anymore. Freddie searched the whole house while yelling his name and 'where are you's. Finaly he enterd his was filled with lit candles. Griffin was there, naked on his bed.  
"Im ready for you baby." he said. Freddie could only gawk at what Griffin did. Those were his moms stress reliveing candles. Freddie smiled when he thought what his mom would say. Then he felt a tear reach his eye. He had never been so in love before.  
He walked over and laied on the bed. He started kissing Griffin and undressing. When he was fully naked he climed on top of him, but did not stop kissing. They went on like that for well over an hour, rubbing there erections agenst the other's, rubbing hips, and moaning from the pleasure. Finaly Freddie broke the kiss by moving down to lick Griffins nipples. He bite down gently on them, making Griffin moan.  
Freddie kept moving down, but he skipped his abs and went straight for the cock. Ever so slowly, Freddie started sucking Griffins dick. He kept going slow the entire time. Griffin was in pure ecstacy. After another hour of sucking and moaning Freddie stopped,  
"Im ready for you..." He said.  
Griffin smiled and pulled him up. They were both laying on their sides. Freddie lifted one leg up revealing his beautiful, tight ass. Griffin took his dick and slowly stuck it in letting the ecstacy well up.  
"Ohhhh... yes thats nice." Freddie said. Griffin kept pumping, still very slowly. This was not going to he like the hardcore they experienced earlier. This was soley and purely out of love for each other.  
Griffin picked up a little speed, but it was still very slow. He kept ahold of Freddies thighs, rubbing them, his ass, and all the way up to Freddies neck. Freddie moaned gently the entire time. One in a while he would reach back and wrap his hand around Griffin and bring his head in for a kiss and Griffin would reach over and lightly rub Freddies penis. All while slowly making love. Freddie was in a completly different universe. All he could think about was what had happend in these past few days. Griffin walking in on him giving himself a blow-job, him wanting to learn how to do that, and their fist kiss, to what had happend in the hot tub, leading up to the love they were commiting right now. He did not realize that Griffin had stopped and gotten up on his knees. When he saw Freddie he chuckled and bent down to get him back to his senses by giving his a extremly passionate kiss. Freddie just smiled and opend his eyes. He rolled over with both on his legs spread out. Griffin again slowly thrust his manhood into Freddie. They were back on the same tempo as before. Freddie closed his eyes and returned back to his universe. Griffin was holding Freddies legs up, but he let rest on his shoulders as he bent down to kiss Freddie. They slid off and wrapped around his stomach.  
Freddie was still in a daze when Griffin gave him another passionate kiss. Freddie opend his eyes, smiled and returned the favor.  
They kept fucking and kissing for at least 6 hours! Never losing interest and their dicks going soft. They were hard the entire time.  
At 12 o'clock am, without warning, Griffin got the tense feeling in his testicals. He shot his sweet manhood inside Freddie, all without moaning. Just taking very sharp breaths.  
Once he was done shooting, and his dick was soft again, he laied down next to Freddie and pulled him on top of him.  
"I love you, Freddie." Griffin said. Freddie then kissed Griffin and said,  
"I love you too, Griffin."  
Thay just stared at each others faces after that untill Griffin feel asleep. Freddie put out the candles and returned them to his mothers room. He returned and feel asleep next to Griffin. Both slept soundly that night, with smiles on their faces.


End file.
